Assasin's cry
by brico4899
Summary: Sara encuentra una carta que Snart había escrito para ella. Spoilers del episodio 15
**He reescrito la carta de Leonard por que no acababa de convencerme y pensé que podía hacedlo mejor**

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el puente de la Wavereider. El equipo acababa de lograr destruir el Oculus lo cual dejaba incapacitados a los Time Masters y les daba a ellos rienda libre para ir a por Savage, pero esa victoria había tenido un alto precio.

Leonard Snart estaba muerto.

"Ha sacrificado su vida para salvar las nuestras. Ha sido un héroe" Dijo Ray rompiendo el silencio "Aunque estoy seguro que es la ultima forma en la que él quería ser recordado"

"Pero es lo que ha sido" Sara notó como una lagrima solitaria resbalaba por su mejilla y se la limpio de inmediato. No quería llorar, no podía llorar, porque sabía que en el momento en el que empezase le iba a ser completamente imposible detenerse, y ahora lo que necesitaba era mantenerse fuerte y concentrada para ir a por Savage y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Ella fue la primera en abandonar el puente. Ninguno de los otros le preguntó a donde iba, o si quería compañía, seguramente todos pensaban que necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas para lidiar con lo que acababa de pasar. Sinceramente dudaba que ninguno de ellos supiese realmente lo que había pasado entre ella y Leonard justo antes de su muerte.

Sara arrastró los pies hasta su habitación. Las ultimas horas se sentían demasiado irreales, como si en realidad nunca hubiesen pasado. Se sintió muy tentada de ir a la habitación de Leonard con la esperanza de que en realidad iba a encontrarle allí tumbado, y todo había sido fruto de su mente, pero se contuvo.

Cruzó la puerta de su habitación y fue directa a la cama con la intención de tumbarse en ella pero se detuvo en seco al ver lo que había encima; Una baraja de cartas. La misma baraja con la que ella y Leonard habían echado tantas partidas durante los últimos meses. Seguramente debía habérsela dejado allí cuando había ido a proponerle una ultima partida antes de llegar al Punto de Convergencia.

Sara estuvo apunto de quebrarse por completo.

Las cartas seguían allí. Leonard no.

 _Mantente fuerte. No llores, pase lo que pase no llores._

Todo su entrenamiento en la Liga le había servido para crear una coraza de hierro alrededor de su corazón para poder controlar sus emociones en lugar de dejar que ellas la controlasen pero la simple visión de esa baraja de cartas había servido para que esa coraza empezase a agrietarse.

Los recuerdos de las ultimas horas empezaron a invadir su mente. La discusión que habían tenido cuando ella se había negado a abandonar al equipo, la seguridad de que él no iba a dispararle. el primer y único beso que jamás iban a compartir... Y por encima de todo el hecho de que Leonard realmente había estado pensando en un futuro para ellos.

Juntos.

Un futuro que ya nunca iban a tener.

Eso era lo más doloroso. Pensar en lo que podría haber sido. Lo que nunca iba a ser.

 _No llores, no llores, pase lo que pase no llores._

Los ojos empezaban a picarle, pero logro controlarse y cogió las cartas con la intención de devolverlas al cuarto de Leonard. Si seguía viéndolas estaba segura de que acabaría rompiéndose.

Entró rápidamente y dejó las cartas encima de la mesa sin querer mirar nada que le trajese más recuerdos dolorosos pero una voz la detuvo antes de que pudiese salir.

 _"Señorita Lance"_

"Ahora no es un buen momento Guideon" Dijo Sara dirigiéndose a la puerta.

 _"Lo siento pero el Sr Snart me dejó un mensaje para ti en caso de que perdiese la vida en alguna de nuestras misiones"_

Sara se detuvo en seco "¿Que?"

 _"Le sugiero que miré dentro del tercer libro, de la estantería, empezando por la izquierda"_

Sara fue hacia la estantería con pasos temblorosos. La voz de la razón le decía que eso solo iba a probocarle más dolor pero necesitaba saber cual era ese mensaje que Leonard había dejado para ella. Cogió el libro que Guideon le había indicado y, entre sus paginas encontró una hoja doblada por la mitad. La abrió y reconoció la letra de Leonard.

"¿Que es esto Guideon?"

 _"Una carta que el Sr Snart escribió para ti hace un mes. Me dio instrucciones para que solo te notificase de su existencia en caso de que él falleciese"_

Sara tragó saliva. El picor de las lagrimas volvía a atacar de nuevo pero hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse mientras empezaba a leer la carta de Leonard.

 _Sara, si estás leyendo esto significa que estoy muerto. O tal vez todos estamos muertos y en realidad nunca nadie llegará a leer esto, pero prefiero pensar que ese no será el caso. Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte y ni siquiera estoy segura de como hacedlo. Nunca se me ha dado bien hablar de mis sentimientos, aunque sea a través de una carta, pero intentaré hacer mi mejor esfuerzo._

 _Estoy seguro de que ya me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que nunca hago nada sin un plan. Intento tenerlo todo planeado, hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero incluso yo sé que no importa cuanto te esfuerces en planearlo todo a la perfección, siempre existe la posibilidad de que algo no salgo como tu esperabas. Esta misión es el ejemplo perfecto. Nada de lo que ha pasado desde que subimos a esta nave formaba parte del plan, nunca planee querer convertirme en un héroe, o una leyenda, nunca planee llegar a cogerles tanto afecto a todos los miembros del equipo, incluido Raymond, y, por encima de todo, nunca planee enamorarme de ti. Pues si, de esto es de lo que va esta carta, una confesión de amor. No se cuando pasó, pero me enamoré de ti, Sara Lance y ahora me paso la mayor parte de las noches en vela, pensando en lo que el futuro podría deparar para nosotros. Ojala algun día tenga el valor para decirtelo en persona, y tú nunca tengas que leer esto, pero si ese no es el caso, y estoy muerto, quiero darte las gracias, por recordarme lo que significa amar._

Sara se dejó caer al suelo, con una mano apretada contra su boca, en un ultimo y desesperado intento de contener los sollozos que estaban apunto de salir por su garganta. La coraza que había creado alrededor de su corazón se había desquebrajado por completo.

 _No llores, no llores, no llores._

Lloró


End file.
